Stony - The man who fell in love with hazel eyes
by bunnymund
Summary: Steve can't forget those deep hazel eyes of the woman he fell in love with. But they were gone, and he'd never see her again. However, he had yet again seen so many traits, especially the eyes of her, in someone else he had gotten to know. -Rated M for later chapters-


Steve loved Peggy. From the moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew she was the one. Her pale skin; and dark brunette hair contrasted in beauty, matched by her deep hazel eyes. The last few moments of his previous life were spent listening to her soft voice… he could hear the fear and sadness engulfing her tone, showing him that she knew it was their last farewell. They both knew, deep down, that they would never see each other again. He made a promise, despite the fact that he knew it was his end. He said he would never be late to their dance. He was late though. 70 years too late. He sacrificed himself to save the woman and the world he loved, to be frozen for almost 7 decades, and wake up in a whole different world. Like a man out of time. For a brief moment in this new reality, he was needed again. To save the world he barely knew anymore.

And then it was over. He'd experienced things and then they were gone. Everything he had ended, everything he cared about; except those hazel eyes and that delicate skin… And in this new reality, he had seen them again.

Steve woke up with a start, eyes wide and heavy breathing, to see two of his fellow avengers trying to hold his arms down, whilst a third was holding his head. Once again this had happened, he'd had the same nightmare every night over the past few weeks, which ended up with him having to be held down for his own safety because he thrashed around so much in terror. He sat up quickly, and looked around to see who was there. Clint and Thor were grasping onto his arms, whilst Tony stepped back after releasing his soft grip on his head.

"Wow, Steve, you were really at it tonight, Thor and I could barely hold you down," Clint said, releasing his left arm now he was sure he was fully awake.

He sat there for a few moments, allowing his head to clear, before asking anything.

"So… Did I… Did I wake anyone up? Besides you three?" he asked, breathing heavily and glancing at both Thor and Clint kneeling either side of his bed, and Tony who now perched at the bottom.

"Well, uh… the rest of the team are awake and now in the lounge…" Clint trailed off, avoiding eye contact with Steve. He knew how bad he'd be feeling right now, knowing that this had happened numerous times before, and once more, he had disturbed the much needed rest of his fellow teammates. Steve lay back and covered his eyes with his large hands and sighed.

"Guys… I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen but I… I don't know what to do to stop it…" he stammered, remaining still.

Thor took a deep breath and walked to the door, "Well, let us not waste any more time here, Rogers is okay now, so we must leave him to rest, for he needs it."

Clint followed suite, and followed him out of the room.

"You coming, Stark?" Clint said, coming to a halt, but not turning around.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I… I just want to talk to the Capsicle for a minute." He said, looking down at his lap.

"Well… okay, I guess the rest of the team will be going to bed soon, so we'll see you in the morning." He replied, half-closing the door on his way out.

Tony waited until the last of his footsteps were heard going to the lounge.

"So?" He questioned, looking at Steve.

"So what, Tony?" Steve answered, sitting up and getting out of bed.

Tony sighed; Steve knew exactly what he meant. He was a terrible liar, which, in a way, was a good thing.

"Look, you won't tell anyone what you keep dreaming about that's so awful you have a fit and start screaming. C'mon, are we not to be trusted? Why won't you tell us? And even if you don't want all of us to know, you can tell at least one of us you know. Like me, for example. You know you can trust me... I wouldn't tell a soul, regardless to what it was that was upsetting you."

"Upsetting me? What makes you think this is upsetting me?" Steve replied, walking over to the huge window that allowed a magnificent view of the city. The curtains were already drawn, because he liked a bit of light when he slept, it made him sleep easier. Though it wasn't doing much to help recently.

"I would have thought it was obvious. You wake up almost every night, screaming, and having a fit because of something you're dreaming about. It's clear to me that you are _very_ distressed about what's going on in that nightmare. And I really want to help… But you're not letting me." Tony answered, keeping his voice and head low. He couldn't look him in the eyes even if he wanted to.

Steve didn't reply, he just stood there gazing over the city. All the lights looked like stars to him, because he wasn't used to the bright neon lights the modern day had to give. He knew they weren't stars, but he still loved to look at them. All of their colours changing constantly relaxed him somehow. He heard the sound of Tony standing up and walking to the door.

"I want to tell you, you know. What's bothering me so much. But I can't. You'd hate me, the whole team would look down on me, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that." He finally said, before Tony had left, deciding it was best to say this now whilst it was just him and Tony alone. Tony turned around to see the soldier still gazing out the window.

"Turn around and look at me," he started, with his eyes fixed on him. Steve turned around, to meet his gaze, "I don't know what it is that's going on in your head, but whatever it is, I promise you that I will make it better. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

He smiled reassuringly, and then left the room; and Steve in it, to think about what he had just said.


End file.
